<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master... by kassica15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684128">Master...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15'>kassica15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comission [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakugan Battle Brawlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another commission! <br/>This time we are returning to Bakugans, but in a bit more spicy form. <br/>Gus and Keith are once again indulging in some mutual pleasure after partying with the Brawlers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comission [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Master...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522103">Mistrzu...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15">kassica15</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door creaked and an automatic light illuminated the entire room. Keith went inside first, stretching on the doorstep. Gus followed, trying to hide his exhaustion, but he couldn't stop from yawning. Keith looked up at the panorama visible from the room - or rather an apartment - on the first floor. He looked at it for a long moment, moving his hands towards a tie that was currently a part of his outfit. <br/>"The longer we know each other, the less conventional parties with Battle Brawlers are, don't you think?" Keith asked, trying to unbind the tie's knot with irritation. He wrinkled his nose, upset about the fact that earthly fashion was making his life difficult. It's good that at least Marucho has made rooms available to the guests, so they didn't have to bother with teleporters. Recently, when they were tipsy and teleported back from a party, they had to cross half of Vestalia's capital to reach the docks. It was definitely an unforgettable night for the passengers travelling with them.<br/>"Definitely, but at least it's not boring ... give it to me." Gus couldn't stand seeing him struggle with the tie. He quickly shortened the distance, grabbing a piece of cloth that irritated the Pyrus' warrior so much. Keith watched as Gus' nimble fingers untangled the stubborn knot and couldn't help but smile.<br/>"What would I do without you, Gus?" he asked and leaned in, kissing his forehead first, then dropping to his lips as his partner lifted his head gently to allow him access. He didn't let the kiss drag on, however, turning his head away. Keith wasn't about to give up, though, and began to place little kisses on his cheek, making his way toward his hair.<br/>"Keith..."<br/>"Not like that, Gus," Keith whispered straight into his ear, wrapping his arms around the smaller figure and pulling him closer. He felt a shiver run through Gus' body.<br/>"Master Spectra..." This time it was Keith who felt as if a current ran through his spine. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was connected to their past, or maybe the way Gus had always uttered the formula. There were many emotions behind it, carefully hidden for years so that no one could use them against them. At the beginning of their relationship, it made him uncomfortable, but now it gave him a lot of satisfaction. <br/>He made a hickey just below Gus' jaw, even then thinking it would be easy to hide. Though their relationship was not a secret, he did not like it when the others were watching. What belonged to him was supposed to stay that way. He felt Gus' hand gently pushing him, so he pulled away to look straight into the eyes of his flushed lover. <br/>"Master Spectra, bath first, and then... then..." he let out a grunt when Keith’s hands slid lower and tightened on his cheeks. Gus looked up, intending to scold his master with a glare, but he didn't feel guilty at all. Especially when he stared straight into his slightly dreamy green eyes.<br/>"How about we take a bath together? We haven't had one for a long time, and we will definitely fit in the shower. Come on, Gus, think of how much time and water we will save… ” He began to unbutton his shirt, not waiting for the answer since he knew what it would sound like. Gus laughed involuntarily, amused by Keith's statement.<br/>"Is it for the terrestrial environment?"<br/>"Why else?“ He also allowed his jacket and pants to be taken off. Eventually, they got into the bathroom in their underwear. Even before entering the booth, Keith pressed Gus against the bathroom annexe, deepening the kiss voraciously, but this time the fun was interrupted by a hard stab in the ribs. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make him notice. From the corner of his eye, he glanced at a toothbrush held by Gus. <br/>"Let's not forget what we're here for, master." He winked, threatening Keith with the object he was holding. Spectra sighed heavily before looking at his partner.<br/>"Meticulous as always." He knew that it was useless to ask any further and that it was better to keep calm. He took the ultimate weapon of doom, the toothbrush, from Gus' hand. It didn't take long to finish their bath, but he couldn't abstain from stealing a few extra kisses in the meantime. <br/>***<br/>The warmth of water pouring from the shower was replaced with the chilly air, which sent goosebumps all over Gus' body. Keith, without waiting for his partner's reply, wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing him against his chest. This time it was Gus who initiated the kiss, turning his head towards the taller man, slipping his fingers into damp blonde strands.<br/>That kiss warmed no worse than a cup of hot tea or coffee, or at least Gus felt hot very quickly. Hot enough to slide the other hand into Keith's hair as well, letting the towel wrapped around his waist fall down. A growl of approval sent another shiver as the pair of hands quickly found their way onto his hips. This time it was Keith who broke the kiss.<br/>"Master Spectra..." Gus whispered, hugging his head tightly. "Please, master, don't take it from me now..." he muttered as his hands began massaging his hips.<br/>"Don't you prefer doing it in bed?" Keith's amused voice made him open his eyes and loosen the grip on his head. <br/>"You ruined the moment," he said in an offended tone, flauntingly sitting down on the bed, his back to Keith. The Pyrus Brawler looked at him for a moment, as if waiting for a sign, but Gus wasn't going to initiate anything. Luckily, it wasn't the first time he played that game.<br/>"Gus, honey, I'm sorry." He jumped on the other side of the bed, coming closer to the smaller figure on his knees. "I will not speak at all if that's what my precious one wishes." <br/>"He can wish otherwise if you convince him properly," Gus replied after a brief moment of delay. Keith refrained from showing more satisfaction before moving closer. He kissed Gus’ bare arm, feeling him twitch in surprise. <br/>"I’ve never meant to offend my greatest, ideal partner in all five worlds and beyond." The words flowed like a rushing torrent, along with more kisses that were placed on Gus's shoulders, neck, chest, and even his face. "I can't imagine my life without your perfection. You are perfect in every way, both physically and mentally. Without you, I wouldn't have survived a day as the leader of the Vexos, and then as a Bakugan Brawler."<br/>Gus fell back on the pillows under the intense pressure of words and gestures. For a moment Keith enjoyed the sight of his partner's cream-coloured body turning pink and red. He kissed Gus’ cheek flushed by all the compliments. <br/>"Okay, it's okay, you can talk, you can do it!" Gus surrendered, helplessly throwing his hands up. Keith lifted one of them, kissing it inside, then pressing his it against his face. The hand moved further, sinking into the blonde strands, gently massaging the skin behind the ear, but politely retreating back.<br/>"That's great, I still have a lot of good things to say about you, you know?"<br/>"It's deeds that matter, not words, master."<br/>The audacity of this answer and the smirk on Gus' face made Keith feel his own blood flow faster as his heart began to beat stronger. This time he let out a smile before moving between startled Gus' legs. <br/>"Then let the actions speak." Gus held his breath as he felt that the lips that showered his shoulders with kisses eagerly started to climb down the inner side of his thigh, straight towards his manhood, which decided to raise a little in response to the new stimulus, as if facing his master. <br/>Keith looked up at Gus, who now, even though it wasn't the first time in their relationship, was watching with absolute amazement as well as delight as his master actually headed straight for his penis. He pressed both of his hands to his lips as if afraid of making any sound, without taking his eyes off Keith. Fascinated by his audacity and shyness, the Pyrus Brawler ran his tongue over his penis.<br/>Gus' first loud sigh was quickly muffled by the hands he was holding his mouth with. Keith didn't care about it at first, his primary concern being to give him the pleasure he was sure of as the shudders ran through Gus's body, and his manhood rose eagerly with every lick, giving away the joy of Keith's presence in such a tender place. He cupped Gus' phallus with his hand, massaging him gently and using the opportunity to speak. <br/>"You're greedy, Gus. You are forcing me to say everything I think, and you don't want to share a single groan of pleasure?" he asked in an excessively sad tone, watching his partner's face turn red even more intensely. After a while, however, Gus took the trembling hands from his lips, greedily grasping for breaths along with minor groans. "My perfect partner. Say it please."<br/>"M-Master Spectra, master..." Gus' voice was trembling as he finally dared to look down again, but he couldn't focus his eyes on one point, much less on his partner's eyes.<br/>"I don't know what you're up to Gus, speak up." Gus' next sigh indicated irritation, and even indignation by Keith's attitude. <br/>"Please, master, let's move on... I..."<br/>"Really? I think you are having a good time..." <br/>"I want you, master Spectra!" The whole you, now! Please! Don't make me wait any longer, you monstrous…” Keith's heart beat faster again, and his own penis lifted at Gus' pleading face. His partner had always been frugal when it came to his facial expressions, even when influenced by strong emotions, so when he could literally not express himself now because of his desire, Keith was genuinely proud of his own abilities. Yes, he liked challenges, but most of all he appreciated winning them. And seeing Gus like this gave him great satisfaction.<br/>He moved higher, leaning over the smaller figure.<br/>"As you wish," he whispered straight into his mouth, and was surprised by a fierce kiss from Gus. Amazed at first, he almost lost his balance as the smaller body clung to his. Gus’ slender hand easily found the body part it was interested in and started caressing it. <br/>For a moment Keith was close to letting Gus lead, he wanted to slide down on the pillows and be at Gus’ mercy. However, he wasn't going to let that happen, so he pinned the man down to the mattress. He blindly reached the cupboard to pull out a lubricant. No, it was not a part of the furnishing, but they were here long enough to put it there. <br/>"Are you sure you want this?" he asked Gus, who, in response, squeezed his penis even tighter and took the bottle from him with his other hand. And Keith was not going to stop him. <br/>He got out of his grip, slowly backing up so he could watch his partner's actions. He had always liked to watch. The sight of his partner writhing in front of him, getting ready for their close-up, stroke his pride. Gus finally looked at his face, probably seeking approval as he continued the caress that brought him closer to his goal.<br/>"Do you like me like that, Master?" he asked, closing his eyes unable to contain a gentle smile. He liked the look Keith was giving him now, and the tenderness behind it.<br/>"I'll always like you, Gus, no matter what." Keith began to move towards his partner again, still keeping eye contact. "Young, old, dirty, clean, in the evening, in the morning and at noon, I will always love you the same and as long as I have the strength to do so I'm going to show it to you." <br/>Gus let out a loud sigh as his chest began to move more irregularly with Keith's words. He blinked several times, immediately escaping his parter's gaze, but Keith didn't let him do it. He grabbed his face, forcing Gus to look back at him. <br/>"I love you, Gus, never forget that."<br/>"M-master..." Gus' voice was trembling intensely, and only now Keith noticed that he was trying to hide tears. The boy's past was one of the secrets he did not want to know, not wanting to invade his partner's privacy. In the end, they both rejected what happened before he became Vexos, but Keith knew how to put bits of information and facts together. <br/>"I love you, Gus," he repeated softly, placing a kiss on his damp cheek. “I love you to death.” More kisses covered his partner's face along with more unwanted tears. "You are the best Vestalian I have ever met..." Once again he was interrupted by a kiss. Gus wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him towards the bed.<br/>"I love you too, Keith. Forever and as long as I have enough strength,” he assured him. Keith smiled and allowed himself to hold Gus' hand. After all, they still had a few hours of the night to themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>